tokyomewmewfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Dango Izuma
Dango Izuma (伊豆隈丹後) is the main heroine of Hunter Mew Mew. She's the team leader despite her young age. She's Mew Dumpling. Appearance Dango She has pale skin, long and messy black hair and huge, round brown eyes. Her hair is usually down. Her casual clothing consists of simple yet comfortable clothing such as tank-tops with a sweater or jacket over them and sorts with thigh-high or knee-high socks and boots. Mew Dumpling As Mew Dumpling her hair and eyes become orange, her hair goes into twin-tails and she grows a pair of Marine Otter ears and tail. Her outfit is a short light orange knee-length dress with dark orange shorts underneath. Her shoes are knee-length orange-heeled boots. She also has orange garters on both arms, her right thigh, and a choker around her neck. The tops and bottoms of her garters and chokers are lined with dark orange fluff. A gold pendant hangs off her choker, and her Mew Mark, a Marine Otter paw, located on her chest. Personality Dango is honest and energetic young lady. She is adventurous and seeking action. She's always focused and never gives up on things, always determined. She is easy to get along with and always changing peoples hearts. Though she is stubborn and hard to reason with, which is also another way she gets her way when she never gives up on someone or something. Has shown to be close with Burūberī though. She is always with him wherever they go and enjoys to be with him and the rest of her rest. Abilities Weapon and Attack Dango's Weapon is Dumpling Rod, an orange rod that resembles a dango stick. The rod has three huge round balls on them like a Dango stick. A gold bow with a red heart in the middle is on the bottom handle under the third round circle near where your hands go. Her attack is Ribbon Dumpling Splash. Dango shakes her weapon, making making syrup come from the tip of it that lands on the opponent, making them sticky, before destroying them. Story Prior to Hunter Mew Mew Grew up on Sea Star Island, an island shaped like a star, her entire life. Raised by her aunt and great-grandmother, she never got to know her father since he left before she was born and never came home, and her mother died when she was young. Hunter Mew Mew Chapter 1 Relationships * Ringo Morikawa: Dango cares about Ringo and will do anything to help her friend out. * Banana Satio: She and Banana get along great, though they do argue sometimes. * Burūberī Amajiki: She and Burūberī get along really well, those two are always together. It's hinted that Ringo has a small crush on Burūberī. * Kanzo Midorima * Makaron Aoishi * Raimu Satori Etymology Dango is the Japanese word for 'Dumpling'. International Name Changes * English - Anne Montgomery/Mew Anne * Italian - Dumpling Montgomery/Mew Dumpling * Mandarin - Wei Chang/Mew Mew Wei * Cantonese- Bùi Hải My/Mew Bùi * Korean - Ch'on Ji-Soo/Mew Ch'on * Hebrew - Dango Izuma/Mew Dango * French - Anne Montgomery Voice Actresses * English - Erica Mendez * Italian - TBA * Mandarin - TBA * Cantonese - TBA * Korean - TBA * Hebrew - TBA * French - TBA Weapon and Attack *'English' - Dango Wand/Syrup Splash! *'Mandarin' - Dango Wand/Ribbon Sticky Charm! *'Cantonese' - Dango Wand/Dango Charm! *'Italian' - The Food Wand/Sweet Covering Splashing! *'Korean' - Dango Sweet Magic Wand/Ribbon Dango Sweet Splash of Magic! *'Hebrew' - Dango Wand/Dang Wand, Food Splash! *'French' - Wand of Sweetness/Wand of Sweetness, Food Splash! Trivia * Marine Otter is a rare and poorly Known South American Mammal. * It is unknown how many marine otters exist in the wild or what habitats should be preserved to encourage their recovery. * She shares both of her voice actresses with Gon From Hunter x Hunter (2011). * An alternate weapon name fitting the pun theme naming is DumpRod. * She's inspired by Gon. Gallery Marine Otter.jpg|The Marine Otter Mitarashi Dango.jpg|Mitarashi Dango Category:Hunter Mew Mew Category:Princess Mew Category:Orange Mews Category:Mew Mews Category:Females Category:Incomplete Pages Category:Heroes Category:Hunter Mew Mew Characters Category:Members of Hunter Mew Mew Category:Mews with Otter Genes Category:Weapon Users: Wand Category:Weapon Users: Food